


We're Bringing the Party to You

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Black Eagle student Bernadetta prefers to spend most of her time locked away in her room constantly masturbating in a hopeless attempt at quelling her constantly arousal. However, the shy girl is about to learn that opening herself up to strangers can lead to a world of pleasure. Commissioned by Kinky no Kyoukai.





	We're Bringing the Party to You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

It was another beautiful day in Garreg Mach Monastery, and just like any other day Bernadetta had chosen to spend the entirety of it sequestered within her dorm room. By evening time, no one had either seen or heard a peep from the recluse, which naturally raised a few questions. What started as only a gentle knock at her door set off a chain reaction that not only yanked Bernadetta out of her intense concentration but nearly sent the young girl tumbling off her bed and onto the floor. The alarmed student was barely able to composure herself in time before an accompanying voice came from the other side of the door. “Bernadetta? Are you in there?”

“P-professor!” the flustered girl squeaked out. “What is it? I’m a little busy right now!”

“Dinner is about to be served in the mess hall. I thought you might like to join me and the rest of your classmates.” There was a lengthy pause on Byleth’s end. “There’s going to be cake.”

“Cake?” Bernadetta gnawed on her bottom lip as she tossed and turned the idea over in her head. Ever since the professor had discovered the student’s affection for the fluffy confectionary, the promise of cake had been used more and more frequently to tempt the introvert out of her room. Bernadetta was about to accept the invitation when she quickly shook her head clear. No, more important matters demanded her attention. “N-no thanks! I’m not hungry right now.”

“Are you sure?” asked Byleth.

“I’m sure!” shouted back Bernadetta with a shaky voice. “I just want some alone time right now.”

The lavender-haired student heard a sigh outside her door, and she immediately felt bad for having to turn down the professor’s invitation. “Well alright. I’ll save a slice for you, okay?”

“Okay! Th-thanks.” To make sure the professor had left before picking up where she left off, Bernadetta got up and carefully tip-toed up to the door and pressed her ear against it. She listened for several long moments and, when she was finally sure there was no possibility of anyone eavesdropping, Bernadetta hopped back onto her bed, grabbed the dildo she had dropped earlier, and immediately shoved it right back up her sopping wet pussy.

A long, high-pitched sigh of relief filled the girl’s room as she got back to fucking herself silly, plunging the incredibly slick toy in and out of her overflowing snatch at a desperate pace. She had been masturbating for nearly a full hour and orgasmed multiple times while doing so, but she still hadn’t been able to scratch that nagging itch deep within. It seemed that no matter how many times she got herself off, her libido would just surge back even stronger and hotter within seconds. Bernadetta threw her head back against her pillow and arched her hips up high in the air as she slammed the long dildo as far up her pussy as she could get again and again. It had gotten so bad that her liquid arousal was dripping all over her bedsheet, staining the linen with her secret shame.

She could feel another orgasm approaching, hoping against all odds that this would finally end her horny marathon. Her thighs quivered as her inner walls clamped down on the inanimate object as if seeking to milk it for that which it could not give. But that didn’t matter to Bernadetta as she grit her teeth hard, rolled her eyes back, and squealed loud enough to wake the dead. When finally her climax had passed, her entire body went slack against the soft mattress. For the first time since she had started, Bernadetta felt the lust finally simmer down enough to let her sleep, and with a happy smile on her face she drifted off into peaceful dreams.

Several hours later, long after the sun had gone done, Bernadetta suddenly jolted awake in her bed and groaned as she felt the fire rising in her loins once more. The hapless student had almost believed this night would be different than the last few and she’d finally be able to get a full night’s rest without being interrupted by her insatiable thirst. But it seems that was not meant to be. With a sigh of annoyance that sounded more like she was starting a list of chores than pleasuring herself, Bernadetta rolled onto her stomach and propped her knees underneath to raise her ass up into the air. The well-worn dildo snaked in between her glistening thighs before pushing upward and sinking deep into her snatch. The room filled with the steady, wet squelching of her pussy as Bernadetta began pumping.

The horny student had barely even gotten a rhythm going when suddenly her door flew open and in stumbled a trio of clumsy and clearly drunk academy guards. If Byleth’s earlier interruption startled the girl, this intrusion positively terrified her, especially since they all got a good look at her bent over with a dildo halfway up her pussy. All too late Bernadetta realized she was in such a rush to get off that she had neglected to lock the door, but she was too busy hurrying to cover herself up to bemoan the fact. “Eeek! Get out!”

All three guardsman stood in the doorway in stunned silence, blinking furiously in their drunken haze as their brains struggle to process that they had just walked in on the girl so furiously masturbating. “Hey… This isn’t the guardhouse,” one of them muttered.

“Of course not, you idiot! These are the dormitories! I told you we were going the wrong way,” slurred another.

But the third guard entered the room proper with a curious look upon his face and eyes glued to Bernadetta’s squirming backside as she threw a bedsheet over herself. “Whatcha got there, cutie? Oh ho, you’re a naughty one, aren’t ya?”

“N-nothing!” she replied.

But the inebriated guard had more curiosity than sense, and he reached underneath the bed sheet until his hand settled between her legs. Bernadetta let out a low moan as he grabbed the base and pulled the dildo out, feeling the soft ridges of the toy scrap against her soaked pussy lips. A deluge of girl-cum squirted out as well, prompting a series of lecherous laughter from the intrusive trio. “Get a load of this slut! She must be really horny.”

“I’m not! I j-just couldn’t sleep,” stammered Bernadetta, but any such protests were replaced with a gasp when one of the guards pulled out his cock right in front of her face.

“Is this what you want, little girl?” he taunted, waving it back and forth before her hypnotized gaze. “Why settle for a cheap imitation when you can get the real thing?”

“I… I…” They had immediately seen through Bernadetta’s lie. She was still incredibly horny after trying to satisfy herself for so long, and she simply couldn’t take her eyes off the first real cock she had ever seen. Her mouth fell open and wet tongue danced across dry lips as she evaluated its heft and girth, imagining how it might feel inside her needy cunt. More than anything Bernadetta had an incredible desire to lean forward and taste it with her mouth, so that’s exactly what she did.

The guards whooped and hollered as soon as her lips wrapped around their friend’s cockhead. The lucky guard on the receiving end of the impromptu blowjob rest his hand atop Bernadetta’s purple tangle of hair and gently guided her to into bobbing her mouth along his shaft. “Yeah, that’s it. Take it nice and deep. Don’t be shy.”

Bernadetta blushed hotly at his words. Shy was all she had ever been and practically the one thing she was known for around the academy, yet here she was suddenly sucking down the dick of a man she had never met before. And it felt good, better than she had ever expected. While her pussy still burned from neglected, just pressing her tongue against his throbbing member and inhaling his manly smell as precum poured down her throat seemed to be enough to make it just a little more bearable. Motivated by her own body’s positive reaction, she quickly gobbled up several more inches until the tip was nestled against her tonsils.

But the feeling of movement behind her quickly broke Bernadetta out of her trance. The bed sank just a bit from the added weight as a second guard knelt on the mattress and gently grabbed hold of her narrow hips. “Don’t mind me,” she heard him say. “You keep busy up there. I’m about to make you feel real good.”

Bernadetta understood what he meant as soon as she felt a sudden warmth press against her drooling pussy, and she could only assume it was another cock. He started off by teasing her slowly, rubbing the fat tip of his cock along her slick and parted folds before adding just a little bit of pressure to pop that same tip inside. Bernadetta’s hips bucked involuntarily at the initial penetration, and her entire body shivered from head to toe as she realized she was about to lose her virginity. And it couldn’t come soon enough.

Any second thoughts Bernadetta had about this whole affair only came out as muffled gibberish around the dick pumping past her lips, and they ended as soon as the guard fully sheathed himself inside in one firm push. All at once the petite girl’s body seized up and shuddered as tremors of orgasmic pleasure spread out from her heated core. Just a single thrust was enough to reduce the needy slut into a slobbering mess as Bernadetta finally realized what she had been missing her whole life. Eyes rolled back into her head as she came hard, pussy clamping down onto the guard’s thrusting prick and pulled him in deeper.

As if the cock pounding her spasming cunt wasn’t nirvana enough, the guard in front of her was still feeding his turgid member into her sucking mouth. The pungent taste and smell of his meaty dick, not to mention the amount of precum that had coated the back of her tongue, sent Bernadetta’s head swimming with desire. Never once did she cease in obediently sucking away throughout her orgasm, lips and tongue operating on pure instinct as she massaged every veiny inch to coax out more of the delicious pre. Her mind practically melted as the assault upon her mouth only seemed to heighten the pleasure from having her pussy fucked at the same time.

It was at that moment Bernadetta realized she was totally and utterly ruined. She had spent hours trying to satisfy herself with a dildo to no avail, yet these men had brought her to such indescribable heights in mere minutes. Never again could she ever hope to settle the cheap imitation when she knew there were such strong and virile cocks ready and waiting to pound a Black Eagle slut like herself. The thought of them using her body all night and training her into their own personal cumdump triggered a secondary orgasm before the first one had even died down, and she squealed and slobbered all over the dick stuffing her mouth.

Neither guard could resist her warm holes for long, especially not with her body encouraging them to blow their loads inside with how wet she had become, so that’s exactly what they did. Bernadetta wasn’t in any proper state of mind to notice the way they hurriedly thrust away, but she certainly snapped back to reality when she felt the first spurts of cum land inside her mouth and pussy nearly simultaneously. Just yesterday Bernadetta wouldn’t have been able to look these strangers in the eyes, but now she was letting him pump her full of their seed, and she was loving every drop. The load filling up her mouth was even more delectable as it flowed across her taste buds. She savored every bit of it, but reluctantly she began to swallow it down when the amount became far too much for her mouth to handle.

Bernadetta collapsed onto her bed face down, ass up when they finally pulled out of her holes. Not a single drop remained within her hungry mouth, but the thick creampie that had been dumped inside her pussy slowly began to leak out from between her formerly tight folds. However that did nothing to deter the third guard as he quickly sat upon the bed and grabbed the student’s body to take her next.

“M-more?” squeaked Bernadetta as the petite girl was pulled onto the lap of her newest lover and immediately impaled upon his cock. Not that she necessarily had any qualm about them fucking her all through the night, but she definitely had questions about how much more she could take. However it seemed these amorous guards were more than willing to test the furthest limits of the girl’s endurance.

“Come on, move your hips,” said the guard with encouragement. “Ride that dick! Show me what you Black Eagle girls are made of.”

Though typically so unsure of herself, Bernadetta was never more sure about anything in her life than how much she wanted more cock, and if that meant having to do some of the work herself then she was more than willing. A light spank upon her ass cause the girl to cry out but also spurred her to begin riding him in earnest. Very gingerly, as if she were afraid of breaking something, Bernadetta lifted up her hips, paused, and gently lowered back down on his shaft. A wonderful tingle of pleasure ran up her spine as soon as she settled upon his lap again, fully hilting his cock inside. Eager to feel so good again, she began to ride him a bit faster.

Bernadetta had barely fallen into a steady rhythm of bouncing on the guard’s dick before she felt his hands grabbing at her shirt. The uniformed hoodie went up and over her head, finally exposing her soft, perky titties to the open air and their hungry gazes. Immediately the man whose cock she was riding leaned forward and sucked a nipple onto his mouth. Bernadetta gasped aloud at the new sensation of pleasure which surged through her body, and she couldn’t hold back her throaty moans he nibbled and licked the stiffening bud throughout her gyrations. However the frontal assault upon her body left Bernadetta completely oblivious to the other guard settling behind her with his wet dick once more ready to penetrate.

“W-wait!” stammered Bernadetta as she felt the hefty tip rub up against her ass. “That’s my—Umphh!” Her words were cut off by another guard pushing into her mouth. It tasted nothing like the previous dick she had sucked off, and Bernadetta immediately realized she was tasting her own pussy on it. Now preoccupied with giving her second blowjob, Bernadetta had no words to offer as the third guard gently pried open her tight backdoor with his cockhead. But her body had never been more ready for a new carnal experience, and her ass easily gave away to his insistent thrusts.

The entire world around Bernadetta devolved into nothing but the perverse reality of these strong men using her body. All three of her holes were theirs to fuck, and they did so without a care for the mental state of the shuddering girl trapped between them. Bernadetta’s face was a mask of pure bliss as she drooled all over the cock thrusting away at her mouth. Her hips tried their best to buck back against the two men thrusting away, but they had her in such a firm hold that she could really do nothing but ride it out. Yet she was more than happy to do so, moaning and squealing with a mouthful of cock every step of the way.

The cock in her ass was the first one to reach its limit, and Bernadetta only wished her mouth was free to cry out in wanton appreciation as he filled her bowels with his creamy, warm load. He held his hips up against her ass, shunting the length as far as possible so not a single drop could escape when he finally did pull out. But as if one creampie wasn’t enough, the second one filling up her pussy was just the cherry on top. Bernadetta had never felt so full in her life as his hot load blasted against her cervix to mix with the previous one in a lurid cocktail of spunk.

“Whew, I’m tapped out,” huffed the guard pulling his cock from Bernadetta’s gaping ass. “Think I’m gonna call it a night.”

The other guard merely grunted as he shoved his fat prick down the girl’s throat and began feeding her another creamy dessert of cum. Bernadetta of course tilted her head back and gazed up at him lovingly as she took it like a pro. “Well if you’re done, you should go tell Francis and Gadot about what we’ve found. I’m sure they’d appreciate a turn with our little slut here.”

Bernadetta was so busy gulping down his cum that she barely even registered his words in her blissed-out mind, but she was certainly very excited when two fresh guards showed up several minutes later. They put her through the same rigors as the others, one pushing her down in a deep mating press as the other fucked her mouth. Unlike the others, this guard took his time opening up her throat and getting her ready for the rest of his friends, who of course showed up in due time.

Night turned into day and then back into night as more and more guards rotated into Bernadetta’s room. The dormitory was filled with screaming moans from the awakened slut as she was turned into the academy guards’ new cumdump. Despite being filled with far more cum than her petite body could ever hope to handle, Bernadetta eagerly serviced the never-ending train of cocks as they found their way to her. By the end of it, nearly 72 hours after first losing her virginity, the last guard finally tucked his wet dick away and left the giggling, cum-drunk girl to drift away into the first restful sleep she had gotten in weeks.


End file.
